vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ian Somerhalder
Season 3 Ian Joseph Somerhalder is an American actor, fashion model, and producer who plays Damon Salvatore on . Biography Ian Somerhalder was born in Covington, Louisiana on December 8, 1978. His father, Robert Somerhalder, was a building contractor of French and English descent, and his mother, Edna, who is of Irish and Choctaw descent, was a massage therapist. He has a brother, Bob, a former professional cyclist, and a sister, Robin, a broadcast journalist. Boating, swimming, fishing and training horses filled much of his recreational time growing up, as did the school drama club and performing with the local theater group. With his mother's encouragement, at age 10 he began a modeling career that took him to New York each summer. By junior high, he opted to put modeling on the back burner and focus more on sports and school. A few years later, when the opportunity to model in Europe arose, Somerhalder grabbed it, embarking on an enriching path of work, travel and study that took him to cities including Paris, Milan and London. At 17, he began studying acting in New York, and by 19 had committed himself to the craft, working with preeminent acting coach William Esper. His fate was sealed while working as an extra in a club scene in the feature film Black & White (1999). A talent manager visiting a client on the set spotted Somerhalder in a crowd scene of 400 and immediately signed him for representation. Happy to be anchored in New York, Somerhalder spends much of his time studying acting, writing and practicing yoga. His recreational interests include water and snow skiing and horseback riding. Recently he has helped raise funds for 'Disaster in the Gulf', to help the people affected by a oil spill on the gulf coast. Career In the summer of 2000 Somerhalder starred in the short-lived WB series, Young Americans, a spin-off of Dawson's Creek. He played Hamilton Fleming, the son of the dean of a prestigious boarding school, who falls in love with a fellow student. The series was filmed in Havre de Grace, Maryland.In 2002, Somerhalder played Paul Denton in Roger Avary's adaptation of Bret Easton Ellis' novel, The Rules of Attraction, alongside James Van Der Beek, Shannyn Sossamon, and Jessica Biel. In May 2006, Somerhalder was named one of DNA Models' Top 10 Male Models. Somerhalder guest starred as Nick in HBO's Tell Me You Love Me, appearing fully nude in a sex scene with actress Michelle Borth. In September 2009, Somerhalder appeared in the movie The Tournament where he played the role of an assassin participating in a lethal competition with other assassins. On 10 October 2009, it was announced that he will star in the Gothic movie Cradlewood, which is to be directed by Harry Weinmann. The movie is set to be released in 2012. Ian Somerhalder also appears in the limited-edition coffee table book About Face by celebrity photographer John Russo and Pixie Press Worldwide publishers. Somerhalder currently stars as the vampire Damon Salvatore in the CW TV teen drama series The Vampire Diaries. For his 32 birthday he established foundation. Acting Career Television * The Big Easy (1997) * Now and Again (1999) * Young Americans (2000) * Anatomy of a Hate Crime (2001) ]] * CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (2002) * Law & Order: Special Victims Unit (2003) * CSI: Miami (2003) * Fearless (2004) * Smallville (2004) * Marco Polo (2007) * Tell Me You Love Me (2007) * Fireball (2009) * Lost (2004–2010) * The Vampire Diaries (2009–Present) Films * Celebrity (1998) * Life as a House (2001) * Changing Hearts (2002) * The Rules of Attraction (2002) * In Enemy Hands (2004) * The Old Man and the Studio (2004) * Recess (2004) * National Lampoon's TV: The Movie (2006) * Pulse (2006) * The Sensation of Sight (2006) * The Lost Samaritan (2008) * Lost City Raiders (2008) * Wake (2009) * The Tournament (2009) * How to Make Love to a Woman (2010) * Cradlewood Pre-Production (2011) * The Host (release date unknown) Trivia * Ian is the second oldest cast member of the Vampire Diaries. The first one is Matt Davis since both of them are born on the 8th day in 1978, but seven monts apart (Matt in May and Ian in December). * Ian played a recurring role in Smallville as Adam Knight, one of Lionel Luthor's genetic experiments who befriended Lana in order to find information on Clark Kent. * He is well known for his role as Boone Carlyle in Lost. * Ian is the second of the three cast members to appear on Smallville before the Vampire Diaries. The first was Paul Wesley (as Lucas Luthor) and the third was Sara Canning (as Kat). * Ian is a Sagittarius. * Ian is left-handed. Gallery Ian Somerhalder1.jpg Ian Somerhalder2.jpg Ian Somerhalder3.jpg Ian Somerhalder4.jpg Ian-grass.jpg IanWithPinkBG.PNG|'Ian Somerhalder' Jefsd.jpg smoulderhalder.jpg|SMOULDERHALDER COLLAGE 082610_vampirediaries_seasontwo_03.jpg.jpg|at the salvatore boarding house 6a00d83451b92469e20120a4dfe704970b-800wi.jpg the-vampire-diaries1.jpg 41316_495019279967_106357469967_7011374_7353556_n.jpg ianpromo.jpg ian-Somerhalder-Photoshoot-HQ-damon-and-elena-16803187-1920-2560.jpg 99999934f6.jpg 77776666yvz.jpg 333455rw32.jpg 99999vzzzzzz.jpg 8888g54322.jpg 5555wzx.jpg Promo-Damon-Salvatore-Season-Two.png Ian-gq.jpg Ian-2929.jpg Ian with coffee-3093.jpg Gq-ian.jpg Damon-Salvatore-s243.jpg Damon-Salvatore-s234.jpg Damon-Salvatore-s233.jpg Damon-Salvatore-s230.jpg Damon-Salvatore-s229.jpg Damon-Salvatore-s227.jpg Damon-Salvatore-s222.jpg 400049882 ef0b88cb-162c-4526-adf0-12d9909bd1da-nina-dobrev-ian-somerhalder-photo-shoot.jpg Ian-somerhalder-mobile-wallpaper.jpg Ian-Somerhalder-Wallpaper-2.jpg Damon-Salvatore-s209.jpg Damon-ian-12.jpg Damon-ian-11.jpg Damon-ian-9.jpg Damon-ian-6.jpg Damon-Ian-3.jpg Ian-29292.jpg VD-9922 season 2-22.jpg Vampire diaries-9933332w2.jpg Paul, nina, ian.jpg Paul, nina and ian-2092.jpg Nina,ian,paul-383.jpg Nina, paul, ian.jpg Ian-nina-paul-33.jpg Ian-29222233.jpg Ian,nina,paul-299222.jpg Ian-somerhalder-puppy.jpg Ian-sexy-serious.jpg Ian-nina-paul-1a.jpg 2-brothers-1-girl.jpg Ian-somerhalder-white-tank.jpg Paul-nina-ian-.jpg Vampire-Diaries-g204.jpg The-vampire-diaries-1b.jpg The-Vampire-Diaries-1a.jpg 7-vampire-diaires.jpg 1a1-499x287.jpg Ian-vampire-diaires.jpg Ian-somerhalder-g5.jpg 135Ian-Somerhadler-VD-VW.jpg 60266 Original.jpg 120624942-4031870303887047996.jpg 120618355-3701423483668367168.jpg 120618356-3533451798788997884.jpg 120629858--2625390207893999392.jpg 1b-ian-damon-teen awards-2011-2011.jpg 1a3-500x431.jpg Normal 047---.jpg Normal 019--.jpg 0pian.jpg Untitled-ian-2011-emmeys.jpg|2011 Emmys Rips-cuts.jpg Denim-shrinkage.jpg Denim-shirt.jpg Denim-rise.jpg Clean-jeans.jpg Ian somerhalder Photo 1.jpg|Ian Somerhalder Ian somerhalder Photo 2.jpg|Ian Somerhalder Ian somerhalder Photo 3.jpg|Ian Somerhalder Ian somerhalder Photo 4.jpg|Ian Somerhalder Ian somerhalder Photo 5.jpg|Ian Somerhalder Ian somerhalder Photo 6.jpg|Ian Somerhalder Ian somerhalder Photo 7.jpg|Ian Somerhalder Ian somerhalder Photo 8.jpg|Ian Somerhalder Ian Somerhalder Photo 9.jpg|Ian Somerhalder Ian Somerhalder Photo 10.jpg|Ian Somerhalder Ian Somerhalder Photo 11.jpg|Ian Somerhalder Ian Somerhalder Photo 12.jpg|Ian Somerhalder Ian Somerhalder Photo 13.jpg|Ian Somerhalder Ian Somerhalder Photo 14.jpg|Ian Somerhalder Ian Somerhalder Photo 15.jpg|Ian Somerhalder Ian Somerhalder Photo 16.jpg|Ian Somerhalder Ian Somerhalder Photo 17.jpg|Ian Somerhalder Ian Somerhalder Photo 18.jpg|Ian Somerhalder Ian Somerhalder Photo 19.jpg|Ian Somerhalder Ian Somerhalder Photo 20.jpg|Ian'Somerhalder'' 0001.jpg 0002.jpg|Ian with girlfriend Nina Dobrev (Elena / Katherine) 297332_126616967440402_100002762981137_107280_1886938723_n.jpg 300605_126616890773743_100002762981137_107276_259009804_n.jpg|Ian at the 2011 Emmy's External links * IMDb * His Foundation * Twitter Category:Vampire Diaries Cast Category:Season 1 Cast Category:Season 2 Cast Category:Season 3 Cast